Christmastime at the Cunninghams'
by FonzFan82
Summary: This is a Christmas story. While going shopping at the store, Potsie ends up in an accident. Since Potsie wasn't able to bring Christmas to his friends, how would they bring Christmas to him? Will he be able to celebrate with his friends? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Note:

Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoy the Christmas fics I will be sharing. I know time is running short, but I hope you all will be in the Christmas spirit so enjoy!

Christmas was nearing in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Potsie Webber was at his house, going toward the attic to get out the Christmas decorations.

"Deck the boughs with holly," he began to sing.

Potsie knew he hadn't yet gotten a Christmas tree for his house but he wanted to find the decorations out before he had gotten the tree from a dealer out in Milwaukee. This was his first Christmas away from Utah.

Potsie had gotten go-ahead to take time off from recording his latest CD with his friend, Keith Urban in the Grand Ole Opry so he could rejoice Christmas with his friends. He remembered the CD they were record together had twelve songs but they only considered on recording a couple songs per month. Potsie grabbed his winter coat from the closet, grabbed his car keys, and locked the front door behind him. He headed for his cold, orange convertible in the driveway.

He unlocked the convertible and warmed up the engine after putting the key in the ignition and drove away from the house. He saw all the neighbors' Christmas decorations as he passed the neighbors' houses. He liked this year's decorations. He liked this year's decorations he had since most of them were like the decorations from the movie _Christmas Vacation. _He liked having those kinds of decorations. Potsie put a CD in the car and started singing along since it was only Christmas music.

He ran into his friend's sister, Joanie Cunningham in town as he parked the convertible in the parking lot.

"Hi, Potsie," Joanie said.

Potsie jumped as he locked his convertible.

"You scared me!" he said, giving a high jump.

Startled by her unexpected appearance, he jumped a little before landing on the ice and lost his balance, which led him ending up on his back.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Can you help me up?" Potsie asked.

"Are you hurt?" Joanie asked worriedly.

"I don't think I can get up," he said.

"I'll call for an ambulance," she said worriedly.

She stayed with him as she got her cell phone out from her pocket.

"They're on their way, Potsie," Joanie said.

"Okay," he said.

"Let me call the school and let them know where I am."

She got her cell phone out once again and dialed the high school. The principal told her she could have the rest of the afternoon off.

"Thanks," she said and was off the phone once more.

"I get the rest of the day off because of you," Joanie said to her friend.

"I thought you had class," he said.

"I do, but I had permission from the principal to have time off," she said.

That's when the ambulance came.

"Who's the patient?" one of the crewmembers asked.

"My friend here. He slipped and fell on his back," Joanie said.

She watched as they got out the stretcher and put Potsie on it. Joanie got back in the back of the ambulance and was next to Potsie.

"I'm not going to leave you for a full minute," Joanie said.

Potsie didn't respond to his friend. The only thing he did was sing in the ambulance. After Potsie finished singing a song, the ambulance reached the hospital. Joanie stayed in the waiting room for a long time. While waiting, she called their friends, Richie Cunningham, Chachi Arcola, and Arthur Fonzarelli to tell them that their friend, Potsie was in the hospital because he had a fall at the grocery store.

"Is Potsie all right?" Fonzie asked.

"I haven't heard anything yet, Fonzie," Joanie said, nose sniffling.

"He isn't going to die, Joanie. Cheer up," Fonzie said to Joanie.

"I know he's not going to die, Fonzie. I want him home for Christmas," Joanie said, "and not in the hospital."

Her nose kept sniffling as she and Fonzie talked.

"Why don't you tell me what happened to Potsie?" Fonzie asked Joanie.

"Potsie pulled up at the grocery store. I don't know what he was going to be doing there. Maybe grocery shop, I don't know. I was wandering around when he got out of his convertible when he was locking his car. I thought I would go over there and say hello. So I did. He jumped when he saw me because he wasn't expecting me there at the grocery store. Next minute, he fell on his back on the icy snow," Joanie told Fonzie, "so I called for an ambulance because he couldn't get up."

"Whoa," was all Fonzie could say after hearing such a story.

He'd never heard of anything like that before but he'd heard of people slipping on icy snow but not what happened to Potsie. That's when Joanie heard her name being called.

"Listen, Fonzie, I've got to run. I guess I can see Potsie now. I'll let you all know later how he's doing," she said and put the cell back in her pocket.

Fonzie listened to the dial tone as Joanie hung up. He hung up before the operator came on. Joanie was showed where Potsie's room was.

After the nurse left, the first thing Joanie said was, "How are you?"

"Fine," Potsie said.

"What did the doctor say?" Joanie asked.

Potsie gave her the details.

"That means you'll be here for Christmas, right?" Joanie asked.

"Right. I have to go to physical therapy since I fell on the snow on my back," he said.

"How long would that take?" Joanie asked.

"I don't know. They haven't said anything to me on that yet."

"Have you talked to Ralph since you came here for Christmas?" Joanie asked.

"No. He's spending Christmas with his wife," Potsie said.

"Who's his wife again?" Joanie asked.

"Karen McCarey. She's a cop," Potsie said.

Potsie shrugged his shoulders. When he did that, he felt pain.

"Ouch," he said.

"What?"

"My shoulders hurt," he said.

"What did you do?" Joanie said.

"Trying to shrug them. I guess I can't do that for a while."

"Guess not," she said.

"I can live with that for a while," Potsie said.

"I'm sure you can," she said.

"Joanie, I just remembered. I'm supposed to do a few shows at the Grand Ole Opry this week. I'm scheduled there to perform for Christmas. Now that I'm here, I'm not sure what I can do about the shows," Potsie said.

"We'll get that taken care of," Joanie said.

"Thanks, Joanie. I knew you'd come through for me," he said.

"I'll see if we can talk to do the doctors and see if you can spend Christmas at home this year instead of the hospital," Joanie said to Potsie.

"I'd like that," he said.

"I'll worry about your Christmas performances at the Grand Ole Opry later."

Joanie left Potsie's room for a while.

On her way out, she said, "I'll see you later today. I need to go back to work."

"Okay, Joanie. See you later."

The two gave each other a kiss on her way out.

"I'll let you know what the plans are," she said.

"Do that," he said.

He watched as his friend shut the door behind herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Joanie went to the car and drove away from the hospital.

"How is your friend doing?" the principal asked.

"Not so good. He fell on his back. I hope to get him out of the hospital before Christmas," Joanie said.

"Hope your friend feels better soon," the principal said.

"Thanks."

Joanie left the principal's office. She got to the house and found Chachi there doing laundry.

"Hi, Joanie. I was expecting you at work," Chachi said, forgetting that Joanie had called earlier.

"I was. Remember I called you earlier about Potsie?" Joanie asked.

"I forgot," Chachi asked.

"That's okay. We all forget things," Joanie said.

"I was busy dealing with Potsie I couldn't focus on my work at the school," Joanie said.

"Sorry to hear that," Chachi said.

"I know. At least the principal was nice enough to let me have the rest of today off because of Potsie."

"How is Potsie?" Chachi asked.

"Fine. He has to go through physical therapy," Joanie said.

"That's a bummer," Chachi said.

"I know," Joanie said, her nose still sniffling.

"Will he be in the hospital for Christmas?" Chachi asked.

"I thought so but we'll have to wait and see. I want him here for Christmas," Joanie said.

"I talked to Richie earlier," Chachi said.

"You did? How is he?" Joanie asked.

"Fine," Chachi said.

"What about Potsie? How long will he be in the hospital with that back of his?" Chachi asked.

"I don't know," Joanie said.

The two worked more on that night's meal for a while longer and chatted about other subjects, such as Christmas.

"I do want Potsie here for Christmas, Chachi. You know this means a lot to me," Joanie said.

"I know how that feels," Chachi said.

"Potsie was saying something about having some Christmas performances at the Grand Ole Opry this Christmas. He doesn't want to cancel that," Joanie said.

"I don't blame him. I think I have somebody in mind," Chachi said.

"Who?" Joanie asked.

"Fonzie."

"Fonzie? Come on, Chachi. Do you think he would do that?" Karen asked.

"No, but I think he would do anything for Potsie," Chachi said.

"Well, all right. We'll have to talk to Potsie first," Joanie said.

"You got a point there," Chachi said.

"What room is he in at the hospital?" Chachi asked.

"Second floor. Room 202," Joanie answered.

"Okay," Chachi said.

"I was going to see him later. Want to come along?" Joanie asked.

"Sure," Chachi said.

The two worked on that night's supper for a bit longer that afternoon and then put the meal back in the oven for the rest of the afternoon.

"Looks like the squash will take a while," Joanie said.

"I know," Chachi agreed.

"Do we need to bring Potsie anything?" Chachi asked.

"He didn't tell me anything," Joanie said.

Chachi and Joanie entered Potsie's room minutes later. Potsie knew about Joanie coming later to see him but didn't know Joanie bringing Chachi with her. Potsie watched as his hospital door opened. He saw his friend's younger sister's head peek in.

"May we come in?" Joanie asked.

"Why do you say 'we' for, Joanie?" Potsie asked.

"I brought a friend with me," she said.

"Sure. Come in," he said.

Chachi and Joanie walked in, but Joanie walked in first with Chachi at her heels.

"Hi, Chachi," Potsie greeted his Italian friend.

"Hi, Potsie. I heard what happened," Chachi said.

"I know."

"What did the doctors say?" Joanie asked worriedly.

"The good news is I don't need surgery," he said.

"That's good," Joanie said.

"I still do need a lot of therapy," he said.

"I bet. When do you start that?" Joanie asked.

"Next year," he said.

"Potsie, I did come up with a plan for your performances at the Grand Ole Opry so they will stay on instead of getting cancelled," Joanie said.

"How did you do that? Do you know about this, Chachi?" Potsie asked.

Chachi nodded his head yes.

"You'll love the idea, Potsie," Chachi said.

"I will?" he asked.

"You will," Chachi said, looking at Joanie.

"Tell him," Chachi said.

"No, you tell him. You're the one who mentioned the idea," Karen said.

"Fine. I'll tell," Chachi said.

"Stop arguing about it and tell me," he said to his sister and Italian friend.

"The idea is that Fonzie will take your place at the Grand Ole Opry and perform," Chachi said.

"What! You've got to be kidding," Potsie said, shaking his head.

"He's your only hope, Potsie. What do you think of the idea?" Joanie asked.

"Let me think about it some more," Potsie said.

"Okay. If you don't let Fonzie do it, who would you get?" Chachi asked.

"I'll come up with somebody," he said.

"Like who?" Chachi asked.

"I don't know."

"Richie? Ralph?" Chachi guessed.

"Ralph's busy, Chachi. He can't come just to sing my songs," Potsie said.

Joanie and Chachi stayed with Potsie for a while longer in the hospital room and the three chatted.

"I'll come up with something for my shows. If I don't, Fonzie can take over for me," Potsie said.

"All right. Fonzie doesn't have a good voice like you do," Chachi said.

"Tell Fonzie he has to audition for me first," Potsie said.

"I will," Chachi said.

It was now time for Chachi and Joanie to leave.

"Do you need anything from home?" Joanie asked.

"I can't think of anything now, but thanks for asking. When I do think of something, I'll let you know," Potsie said.

"Okay. Call us and Chachi will come and give it to you," Joanie said.

"Gee, thanks," Potsie said and watched the two disappear.

Potsie had an idea who could perform his Christmas shows before he could ask Fonzie to take his place. Why not his good friend Keith Urban? Potsie laughed at the idea. He picked up the phone and dialed Keith.

"Hi, Potsie. I wasn't expecting to hear from you since you took off for your holiday," Keith said.

"I know you weren't, Keith. I was calling to ask you something," Potsie said.

"What?" Keith asked.

"I had a fall but nothing too serious. I don't need surgery but only physical therapy," Potsie said.

"That's a shame. You should be careful next time. I don't think I can get away because I have my own shows on Christmas to perform. I wish I could but I can't. Sorry," Keith said, feeling sorry about it.

"That's okay. I already have somebody else in mind if you couldn't make it. He's no performer," Potsie said.

The two talked a bit longer and hung up.

"The favor I want to you to do for Potsie is perform his Christmas shows this Christmas at the Grand Ole Opry. He said for you to audition for him if you agree to this," Joanie said.

"Me sing in the spotlight?" Fonzie asked as both Chachi and Joanie nodded.

"Let me think about it. When is the date?" Fonzie asked.

"Christmas Eve," Joanie said.

"A lot of girls will be there," Chachi said.

Joanie gave Chachi a punch in the ribs.

"That hurt!" Chachi said.

"I have to go. I'll let you know about this whole singing thing. When do I give a deadline?" Fonzie asked.

"End of the week," Joanie said.

"I'll talk at the end of the week," Fonzie said and was out of the door.

"Why did you do that for?" Chachi asked.

"You know how Fonzie is about girls. That's why I punched you," Joanie said.

"I know. I was doing it so he could say he's interested," Chachi said.

"He'll say he'll do it. You'll see," Joanie said as she headed upstairs.

Chachi watched his friend walk up the stairs, knowing Joanie was right that Fonzie would step in for Potsie at the Grand Ole Opry.

"She's right," Chachi said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the week, Fonzie followed Joanie and Chachi to room 2020 where Potsie was staying.

"Hi, Webber," Fonzie said.

"Hi, Fonz. Have you thought about taking my place at the Grand Ole Opry on Christmas Eve?" Potsie asked.

"I'm going to do it. Joanie was saying something about my auditioning for you," Fonzie said.

"That's right. What song do you have in mind?" he asked.

Joanie and Chachi couldn't help giggling. The two of them giggled the entire time Fonzie performed for Potsie.

Before Fonzie began, he cleared his throat.

"Silver and gold

Silver and gold

Silver and gold

Ev'ryone wishes

For silver and gold

How do you measure

It's worth?

Just by the pleasure it

Gives here on Earth

Silver and gold

Silver and gold

Mean so much more

When I see

Silver

And gold decorations

On ev'ry Christmas tree

Silver, silver and gold

Silver, silver and gold

Silver and gold

Silver and gold

Silver and gold

Wise men brought gifts

To the mange I'm told

Mary was humble to see

Shepherds and kings

There on bended knees

It's silver and gold

Silver and gold

Feeling the world

With their lives

Silver and gold

How they shimmer

On ev'ry Christmas night

On ev'ry Christmas night,"

Fonzie sang.

Joanie and Chachi were still in giggles as Fonzie finished the last bar of "Silver and Gold."

"Do I get the job, Webber?" Fonzie asked as Joanie and Chachi continued on giggling.

Fonzie looked at his younger cousin and Richie's younger sister who were busy laughing.

"Yes, you get the job, Fonz. You're hired," Potsie said.

That's when Joanie and Chachi finally stopped laughing. They couldn't believe their ears. Chachi did know that Joanie was right Fonzie would step in for Potsie on Christmas Eve night.

"How did you know, Joanie?" Chachi whispered.

Joanie shrugged.

"What songs am I going to perform for your Christmas audience, Webber?" Fonzie asked.

"I'll give you a list later, Fonz. I need to tell Tom the show is still on," Potsie said.

"Who's Tom?" Chachi asked.

"My manager. He's been my manager since I became a country singer."

"Potsie's right. Tom goes way back in the beginning," Joanie told the cousins.

"Wow," Chachi said.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Cunninghams' house, Richie was busy wrapping gifts for his friends and family. Richie thought it was time to take a break from wrapping. He thought he'd call Ralph and wish him Merry Christmas.

"Hi, Rich," Ralph said.

"Hi, Ralph."

"Did you hear the news, Ralph?" Richie asked.

"What news? I haven't heard anything."

"I thought you wanted to know Potsie is in the hospital," Richie told Ralph.

"You've got to be kidding. How did that happen?" Ralph asked.

"Joanie says Potsie fell on his back on the snow at the grocery store parking lot. His convertible was parked at the grocery store," Richie said.

"Driving his convertible in the snow? That'll teach him. Does he need surgery?" Ralph asked.

"Potsie says he doesn't need to go through surgery but he does need a lot of physical therapy," Richie said.

"That'll teach him to drive his convertible in the snow," Ralph said.

"Is Potsie home now?" Ralph asked.

"No. He's at the hospital. I'm not sure what the doctors are doing with him until he can come home, but he says he doesn't start therapy until next year," Richie said.

"What about Christmas? Is Potsie going to be home for Christmas?" Ralph asked.

"We don't know yet," Richie said.

Ralph just thought of something.

"I just thought of something, Rich."

"If Potsie can't come home to us, why can't we bring Christmas to him?" Ralph asked.

"That's a great idea, Ralph! Why didn't I think of that?" Richie asked.

"I don't know," Ralph said.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Richie was on his computer, searching the online shopping websites, trying to get ideas what to give Potsie for Christmas that year. He knew he hadn't he didn't have much time left to go shopping for his friends and family but he wasn't sure on ideas for gifts. That's when Fonzie came into the house. He was breathing cold air into the house. Richie heard him walk in and got off the computer to say hello.

"Hi, Fonzie," Richie said, watching Fonzie take off his black jacket.

"I just saw Potsie," Fonzie said.

"How is Potsie?" Richie asked.

"He don't look good," Fonzie answered.

"That's a shame. When is he able to come out of the hospital?" Richie asked.

Fonzie shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I haven't heard."

"I talked to Ralph and passed the news over to him so he knows," Richie said, "and he thought if Potsie doesn't come home for Christmas to us, we could bring Christmas to him."

"That's a great idea, Red! Just how are we going to bring Christmas to Potsie?" Fonzie asked.

"That's something we're going to think about," Richie said.

"I have news for you," Fonzie said.

"What's that?" Richie asked.

"Joanie asked me to take Potsie's Christmas performances at the Grand Ole Opry. I had to audition for Potsie. He said I was hired," Fonzie said.

Richie laughed when he heard the news.

"What? I don't think that's very funny at all," Fonzie said.

"Why are you taking over Potsie's performances for?" Richie asked after calming down.

"Potsie asked me after agreeing with Joanie because I was his only choice to take over since he couldn't because of his back and he didn't want to cancel out. I said I would think about it and I did and I'm going to do it," Fonzie said.

"Good luck," Richie said.

That night in bed, Richie brought Lori Beth up – to – date on what happened that day while she did the same thing.

"Just how are we going to bring Christmas to Potsie, Richie?" Lori Beth asked.

"We still haven't figured that one yet. I'm sure we'll think of something," Richie said.

"I'm sure you will," Lori Beth said.

As Richie and Lori Beth made the last arrangements for Christmas Eve, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Lori Beth offered as she got out of bed to put on her slippers and robe.

Richie decided to tell Lori Beth once she was back in bed that night during his conversation with Ralph earlier today Ralph might be joining them for Christmas but he wasn't sure so he sent his Christmas gifts in the mail if he didn't make it. That's when Lori Beth returned to the master bedroom.

"I'm back," Lori Beth said, taking her robe and slippers off and got back under the covers once again.

"I talked with Ralph today, Lori Beth. He said his Christmas gifts are on their way," Richie said.

"All right. We just got some packages. Amazon and L. L. Bean," Lori Beth said.

"Thanks. I've been busy ordering gifts today."

The next morning, Richie was up before Sarah and Lori Beth were, so he decided to make breakfast since he was the first one awake. He thought he'd give Potsie a visit at the hospital that morning. While at the stove, Richie heard Sarah walk into the kitchen.

"Morning, Sarah," Richie said to the eight – year – old.

"Morning, Daddy," Sarah said.

"What do you have plans for today?" Richie asked.

"I'm going to a friend's house," Sarah said.

"All right. Do you want me to drive you over?" Richie asked.

"Nah. I'm getting a ride," Sarah said.

"Okay."

The next minute, Richie saw Fonzie walk in.

"Morning, Fonz," Richie said to the Italian man in leather jacket.

"Morning, Rich," Fonzie said.

He was dressed, Richie saw.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Richie asked.

"I have to meet a friend in town," Fonzie said.

"None of your girlfriends, I hope," Richie said.

"They're out-of-town, Rich. They're out visiting family," Fonzie said.

Richie sighed of relief when he heard that kind of news. Fonzie heard Richie sigh.

"What's that for?" Fonzie said.

"Nothing," Richie said.

That's when Sarah, Richie, and Fonzie heard the timer go on the stove go off.

"Don't you want to stick around for breakfast?" Richie asked.

"I'm having breakfast in town, but thank you for inviting me," Fonzie said.

"All right. You should remember tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Richie said.

"I haven't forgotten," he said.

He had practiced the songs that Potsie had given him for that night's performance. Richie knocked on the bedroom door and told Lori Beth that breakfast was ready.

"All right," Lori Beth said sleepily.

"What are we having?"

"Bacon and eggs," Richie answered.

"Cooking's my job," Lori Beth reminded him.

"You were asleep, so that's why I'm making breakfast today," Richie said as he left the bedroom.

Richie walked back into the kitchen and put the bacon and eggs on to the three plates.

"Can I start eating now?" Sarah asked.

"Wait until your mother gets here," Richie said.

"I have to leave in a few minutes," Sarah said impatiently.

That's when Lori Beth walked into the kitchen with her robe and slippers on.

"Are you all right, Lori Beth?" Richie asked as the three began to eat.

"Just tired. I have to be at work in forty – five minutes," Lori Beth said, knowing the time was now eight o'clock.

"I'm going to visit Potsie this morning," Richie said.

"Give him my best," Lori Beth said.

"I will," Richie said.

Breakfast was now over and Sarah waited for her friend's mother to pick her up. Richie saw that his friend's mother walked to the door and he visited with the mother for a few minutes and watched Sarah walk safely to the car with the mother and the mother drive away. Richie saw it was snowing for the first time that morning as Sarah was gone when he watched his daughter drive away with his friend. As soon as the car was gone, Richie shut the door and went straight to the telephone. He dialed Potsie's hospital number. It turned out Potsie was awake, so he was in luck.

"Hello?" Potsie said.

"Hi, Potsie."

"Richie? I wasn't expecting to hear from you," Potsie said, recognizing his best friend's voice.

"I thought I'd call."

"What for? Everybody else was in yesterday except for Ralph," Potsie said.

"I heard. Is that okay if I come in?" Richie asked.

"Sure."

"What time is good for me to come in?" Richie asked.

"Anytime. I'm here all day."

Richie figured Potsie would be there all day because he remembered Joanie mentioning therapy starting until next year. The two friends hung up the phone just then. Richie decided that he'd go visit Potsie now and then go over to Al's for the Christmas party. Richie got out his winter jacket and then he put it on and then went to his car that was waiting in the garage after locking the doors and then got the engine started and then drove off.

Once Richie parked into the parking lot at the hospital, he found Fonzie's motorcycle there also. Once he walked inside, he found Arthur Fonzarelli in the building as well.

"Hi, Fonzie," Richie said.

"Hi, Rich. I wasn't expecting you here," Fonzie said.

And then he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit a friend that is going through surgery. She had an accident a couple of days ago," Fonzie told Richie.

"That's too bad. I'm going to visit Potsie and then I'm going to Al's for the Christmas party," he said.

"Wish I could go, but I can't," Fonzie said.

"It's a business Christmas party, Fonzie. You're not invited," Richie said.

Fonzie walked with Richie to the elevator and stepped inside as the door shut behind them.

"What floor are you going on?" Richie asked as he pressed two.

"Four. Will you tell Webber hello for me? I'll visit him later," Fonzie said.

"I'll tell him you said that," Richie said as the elevator went to the second floor.

The door opened and Richie got out.

"I'll see you later, Fonzie," Richie said.

Richie walked to room 2020 where Potsie was staying. He didn't bother knocking on the door because Potsie told him to let himself into the room. Richie walked to 2020 a few seconds later. Once he found 2020, he opened the door and peeked inside.

"Hi, Potsie," Richie said.

Potsie saw his friend peek into the room.

"Hi, Rich. Come in," Potsie said.

He watched as Richie closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair near the bed.

"Guess who I ran into downstairs?" Richie asked.

"Who?" Potsie wanted to know.

"Fonzie."

"Fonzie? What's he doing here at the hospital?" Potsie asked.

"Seeing a friend of his who got into an accident and is in surgery. He didn't give me her name," Richie said, "but I betcha it's a girl."

"Probably," Potsie said.

The two best friends chatted the rest of the morning. Richie stayed until eleven – fifteen. At eleven – fifteen, Richie left the room, saying good – bye to Potsie on his way out.

"See you later, Rich. Where are you headed?"

"Al's for his yearly Christmas party with his employees. That's at two o'clock but lunch comes first," Richie said.

"Tell Al Merry Christmas for me," Potsie said.

"I will," Richie said and Potsie watched his best friend disappear.


End file.
